


The Dark Mark of War

by sunflow_rs



Series: Quidditch Kiss Cam [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, First War with Voldemort, Heavy Angst, I am sorry for this, Kiss cam, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, Quidditch, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow_rs/pseuds/sunflow_rs
Summary: Lord Voldemort has power and the world is becoming a dark place, where friends can't be trusted. Sirius and James, Peter and Remus go to a quidditch game to spend time together outside of the Order of the Phoenix.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Quidditch Kiss Cam [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/841611
Kudos: 28





	The Dark Mark of War

Sirius’ eyes flicked between the match and his group of friends. Usually he loved watching quidditch games, but both of the teams playing today were not very good. In fact, neither himself or James had even heard of the teams until today, and nor could Sirius remember who they were or where they were from.

“This has to be the most boring match I’ve ever watched.” Sirius grumbled, laughing a little as a chaser dropped the quaffle into the hands of the opposing team. 

“Even Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw in ’73 has this game beat.” James laughed, reaching across Sirius to steal some crisps Peter was munching on.

Peter chuckled, agreeing with the two of them - as he always did.

“I’m just surprised they’re still showing matches.” Remus replied, more amused with Sirius’ annoyance at his long hair in the wind than the quidditch. “These were probably the only teams willing to play.”

“You’re probably right Moony.” James said, the mood suddenly somber. The stands around them were only partially filled and only barely buzzing with spectators; yet another sad reminder of the war going on.

“Of course I’m right,” Remus retorted. “Has your wife taught you nothing?”

Sirius turned back to the match, as if the game could somehow cheer him up or get even the slightest bit more exciting. He guessed he shouldn’t complain, at least it was nice to spend time with Pete, Remus and James like old times. Many people didn’t have the privilege of spending time with friends now in such dark times.

His hair, now nearly at his shoulders, flew around his face and whipped in front of his eyes. He huffed, tucking the unruly strands behind his ears but to no avail. “Merlin’s asshole.” He muttered under his breath, grabbing his hair into a bunch at the back.

“Here mate.” James laughed, handing over a hairband. “It’s Lily’s.”

Remus’ mouth went dry as Sirius accepted the elastic and assembled his hair messily into a ponytail. He had always found Sirius attractive, but there was something about the man’s current unkept stubble and dishevelled hair that created even more butterflies in the werewolf’s stomach.

“I think I’ll get a butterbeer.” Peter piped up, the crisp packet now empty and balled up in his hand. “Anyone else?”

“Yeah, thanks mate!” Sirius handed over a few galleons as James and Remus politely declined.

The three of them watched Peter’s back as he made his way through the gradually emptying mass of people towards the food and drink stalls. Remus was the first to say what was on all of their minds.

“Pete has been acting a bit strange recently.”

Sirius frowned, and bit his lip. He and James hadn’t mentioned to Remus about Peter being the new secret-keeper as they weren’t entirely sure who to trust. Sirius even had an inkling that the traitor in the Order of the Phoenix was Remus, which pained him to even consider but the war could turn even your close friends into enemies.

“I’d be more worried if he wasn’t acting strangely.” James said, deflecting. “Hell, this war is changing everyone. Even Lily, who is always so fearless, is actually scared.”

Lily Evans being scared wasn’t a shock to Sirius, after all she was muggle-born and He Who Must Not Be Named was targeting those without pure blood. However, knowing she was scared did terrify him; she was the most courageous person he knew, after all she became Head Girl even in the midst of all the muggle killings. What scared Sirius the most was the thought of losing his friends, his chosen family. He hated the war for making him mistrust those people, and doubt many of their intentions. 

Sirius just didn’t want to lose anyone else that he loved to Lord Voldemort. Regulus followed in their parents’ example and joined leagues with the Dark Lord, only to get in too deep and be murdered. At least that’s what he assumed had happened.

Lily was the most at risk. She would be such an intelligent and valuable asset to Voldemort’s cause, so she wasn’t only a target because of her muggle-blood. Now that she and James had Harry, their lives were even more tangled in needing protection. They had the most important reason to stay alive - to raise their son.

The thought of one of their friends plotting to betray them was just too hard to bear. Peter was the sweetest person, and while he could be weak willed Sirius hoped that he would stand strong for what was right. Throughout Hogwarts he had always followed along with whatever Sirius and James were doing and when it (inevitably) went wrong, he had candy to hand around. In the Order he was no different - always there to cheer people up, or at least try to. Remus was Sirius’ closest friend, despite James being Sirius’ best friend. Their traumatic childhoods were different and unique, yet something to bond over and find comfort in their similarly fucked up lives. Even just considering the idea of Remus being the traitor hurt Sirius to his very core. However it was a terrifying time for everyone, even the most brave, and Voldemort was gaining many werewolf allies.

“Did I miss much?” Peter joked, handing Sirius the drink and looking at the scoreboard that hadn’t changed even a single digit.

“Only the announcement that the kiss cam is going to come out.” As James spoke both quidditch teams stopped playing and a small fluttering camera began projecting an image of the stands into the shimmering air over the pitch.

Sirius felt a hand brush against his and he looked over at Remus to see the man’s gaze fixed with nerves to the screen in the sky. Did Remus want it to show the two of them as having the most chemistry out of the spectators? Sirius had never broached the subject of their feelings for one another; he had always assumed his romantic and sexual attraction to the werewolf remained unrequited.

Apparently his assumption was wrong, as after only a brief fly around the stands the camera fixed itself in front of the two men. Sirius turned to Remus, both looking equally as shocked as the magically charmed screen in the sky displayed their faces to everyone at the game.

Neither of them had time to react, as before they could a green glow was cast over the quidditch pitch and screams began to echo around the stands. He squeezed Remus’ hand before hurriedly letting go and retrieving his wand, holding it in front of him defensively. James and Remus had acted quickly too and were both maintaining a similar stance. 

“Where’s Pete?” One of them yelled over the screams of the quidditch players and spectators. Sirius hadn’t even noticed the man was missing.

“We’ll find him.” Sirius yelled in response. “We need to get everyone else to safety.”

The Dark Mark still loomed in the sky overhead; the snake slithering through the skull, painting the stands in a wash of evil green. An omen perhaps, for what was to come, as if telling them this was the last time the four friends would be all together.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for writing this and making it so sad, but interpret the ending how you will! Please leave kudos and comments - they really encourage me to write more! Let me know what other ships you'd like to read about in this series too :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
